Promise
by starrysky321
Summary: A girl. Her past and present. And her promise. Suzanna, a spirit who knows her past, will have to step forward into the unknown future. She meets the Guardians and Pitch of course, and that's when she has to make her choices and promises. This summary sounds like it's intense but isn't actually...sorry And there's no cover image too...sorry
1. Intro

**Intro**

She suddenly felt something within her, within her spirit, stirring her up.

Her eyes fluttered slowly. Trying to get back up but to be pushed back down by exhaustion, she lay down, feeling slight dizziness.

Her surrounding was filled with darkness. She could only make out a few shapes, tall bookshelves filled with so many books, all in a room with only one window.

And outside the window, a full moon glowed brightly.

She stared in wonder at the bright moon. She reached her hands out, wanting to touch the moon. She didn't know why, but she felt as if it could chase out the darkness in her, bring her to somewhere nice and warm.

Soon though, her hands dropped down, her mind going back to dreamland again.

**Intro pt.2**

**? P.O.V**

With the feeling of the gentle breeze on my face, I opened up my eyes slowly. Just from the slight coolness from the wind, I immediately jolted up. I couldn't control myself and I started having fast and shallow breaths. I even shivered slightly.

Luckily, the sunlight from outside replaced the coldness with such warmth, as if it was spring time already. As I felt that warm sunlight touching my skin, I didn't felt scared any more.

"Why I am acting like this? What's wrong with me?"

I closed my eyes, and continued soaking in the warm sunlight. My breathing changed too, now it's just slow and deep breaths. My body stopped tensing up like before, and soon, I felt as if my whole soul was warmed up.

After a while, I finally got up and started walking around the room with light steps.

"Where am I? I don't reme–"

My line was cut short as I stood in front of a huge mirror. It went all the way to the ceiling, its sides covered with vines, too entwined to be pulled apart by a man. As I looked into a mirror, I saw my reflection.

A girl, neither tall nor short, with dark brown hair tied into a long braid, was wearing a white dress which was just above the knee. On her head was a bandana. Her green eyes were right looking into mine.

"This… is me?"

Pain shot through my head.

It was indescribable. It was so intense that my whole body just went crashing to the ground, my hands covering my head. Memories flooded into my mind, but it going so fast that I could only 'see' some of them.

First was a man. He was so huge. But he didn't seem scary, especially with that big kind smile plastered on his face. "Happy Birthday little lady! How's it like to feel 14 now? I hope you like the present we prepared!"

Next was a woman. Her smile… it could as if be the sun that chases my fears out. It was really a warm-heartening kind of smile. "Darlings, be careful! Watch out for strangers! Remember to stay together!"

Following next were children. All of them seemed to be younger, but with different age gaps. My memories were broken into many fragments then.

"Big sis! Come play with us! Luna and I are having a tea party! Don't worry! No boys are allowed! He he! Come on! "

"There are you big sis! What are you doing here anyway? Hurry up! You don't want to be late for your performance!"

"I'm scared… Wha- what if Pa does it again? Will you be alright? Big sis, please…"

"Don't do anything by yourself! What if you get hurt? Let us help you! Please big sis! Don't do things on your own! "

"Go away! Get away from me! I don't want to see you again! Come back and you'll get it from me! Scram! I don't need a useless girl like you!"

My eyes shot back up, feeling very confused and well, scared.

_Th-this …are my memories? …What about now?_

…_A-am I...am I..dead?_

I pricked in fear as I thought of it.

"How can it be? Then where am I? What is this place?"

Being sent back to reality, I realized that the room was getting darker. It was getting slightly colder too.

I paused my thinking and started looking around. The room was indeed getting darker and the wind was starting to get stronger. I shuddered as the wind touched my skin. She hurried to the window.

"It's night already?! Where's the sun?! Oh no… I think I'm gonna.."

I looked up, out of the window. Then I saw it.

The Moon.

Again, that feeling went through me again. That sense of calmness that seemed to make my fears go away. I was no longer scared.

It was a bit different than the previous encounter though. The moon was closer this time. That's when it said.

"I sent you here. Seek for the guardians."

I couldn't believe my ears. My jaw dropped.

"Di-did it just…talk? But the moon can't... well … talk… right?! "

With no warning at all, a book fell of the bookshelf. It was opened to a page as well.

I felt spooked out by it, but I was curious at the same time. I tiptoed my way to the hard-covered book, frightened that it may just move again. I let my hand move above the book.

…No sign of movements.

Cautiously, I picked up the book. Taking a look at the opened page, I scanned through it.

"… The Man in the Moon… The first guardian who watches over the dreams of all the children of Earth…"

I stared in to blank space.

_So… it was the Man...on the Moon… talking to me. But why? And what did he mean by him sending me here? _

I ran back to the window. With all my might I shouted.

"Hey! Man in Moon! What do you mean? Why am I here? Tell me!"

There was no reply.

Thinking that the Man in the Moon couldn't hear me, I continued to shouting. When no sign was made, I started screaming.

Still no sign of reply.

I gave up, being on the verge of tears.

_Why is he doing this to me? I just want to live on happily with my family… Fine! I'm dead already! Where am I? Who's suppose to 'babysit' me? A guardian?!_

_Wait…guardians?_

I looked back down to the book in my hands. I flipped past a few pages, reading through at the same time.

"…wait. Santa Claus's a guardian? The Easter bunny too? So is the Tooth Fairy? Sandman is the first guardian!? No way! "

My parents actually never told me about things like fairy tales and legends. They felt that it was not only silly but unnecessary for children. But I was fascinated by it, sometimes hearing about it from the other children who visited us. They were always talking about it, and I was actually jealous about it. My parents wouldn't allow us to go out often, not with the other children.

Let's stay up and find the tooth fairy! I brushed my teeth everyday and now it's all shiny and clean. I wonder if she'll leave me more money under my pillow for my shiny teeth!

Whoa check it out! I found 5 eggs! The eggs are so easy to find, yet the Easter Bunny hides so well! I wonder if he's a small little bunny though..maybe that's why his so hard to find!

Santa left us presents this year! Hooray! I hoped he enjoyed the cookies we prepared for him! Thanks Santa!

I just had the best dream last night guys! I dreamt that my team won the World Cup, with me as the last scorer! I'm so happy Sandman gave me such a happy dream!

As I read through more about the guardians, I became more mystified. I just, …well…believe in the guardians.

"The Tooth Fairy (Toothiana) lives in the Tooth Palace high up in the sky in Southeast Asia. She is the Guardian of Memories. All the baby teeth she collects hold the most precious memories of one's childhood. Should they need to remember something important their teeth would be returned to them. "

"The Easter Bunny (E. Aster Bunnymund) lives in a warren, an oasis deep under the surface of Australia. He is the Guardian of Hope. He protects spring and ensures a cycle of life, which is symbolized through eggs."

"Santa Claus (Nicholas St. North) lives in a workshop in the North Pole. He is the Guardian of Wonder. North is able to find wonder in everything around him which helps him in his creation of toys and inventions."

"Sandman (Sanderson Mansnoozie) lives on an island. He is the Guardian of Dreams. He is able create dreams for the children on Earth, helping them continue their belief in the guardians."

_So… Man In Moon wants me to visit them? Why though? Can they really help me?_

_I think they could… I believe in them. _

After looking at the book's contents for the last time, I closed it and made my decision.

"First stop! North's workshop!"

I went to the huge window and opened it. Strong wind greeted me. It felt cold, but I really, really had to find the guardians. The Man In Moon told me to. I still shivered slightly though. I took in a deep, cool breath.

"Wind! Take me to North's Workshop! Please?"

Like a feather, I was easily picked up by the wind. It wasn't that gentle though. While being carried away, it felt as if I was stuck in the Tornado, being pushed around at great force. I tried to hold onto it so I wouldn't twist and turn so much. But I couldn't. I mean it was like wind, moving air…duh! Like that, I kept on twisting and turning in mid air. My hair and dress just kept on waving wildly around. I seemed to be carried up higher and higher up by the wind. The bandana on my head came loose. Before it could fly away, I grabbed it tied around my leg. Once touching the clouds, I closed my eyes since the mist surrounding me were confusing me. I've never been to somewhere this high… wherever this place is anyway. But when I did open my eyes, I was greeted by a beautiful scene.

Below being the clouds, the dark purple sky was painted with billions of stars, twinkling on their own. From there, the Moon was there too, shining (scientifically reflecting) at its brightest. It was so magical. It was as if I was seeing the universe itself. I stared at the place with wonder. When I saw the Moon for the third time again, I heard his last words to me.

"Go."

I nodded. As the wind around me started to subside, I felt myself falling backwards headfirst. I smiled, still looking at the moon.

As my body went past the clouds, the wind around me got stronger. I stayed still, with a new feeling of confidence filling me. I opened up my mouth and breathed in the cold air again.

"Let's go!"

The wind beneath me suddenly got stronger, propelling me forward. Even the clouds followed along, appearing below my feet. It felt as if I was surfing, except now I was in the air instead. With the cool feeling everywhere, I felt ready.

I am ready.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

**North's P.O.V**

"Hurry up! Come on people! Only 5 more days to Christmas! Are the reindeers taken well care of?" I bellowed throughout the workshop.

Sigh. Christmas is coming soon and still more toys are needed to be wrapped up. What are we going to do? The other guardians are busy with their own jobs, even Jack's busy making it snow outside.

The workshop is always this busy, especially at this time of year. Something I had witnessed and been part of for thousands of years. It always ends up well though. Hopefully, this year's the same as well. As I took a cookie from the elves, I looked out into the window. A snowstorm was forming outside, the wind blowing around madly. In the middle I could spot a figure.

"It must be Jack." Saying this, I opened the big window. As the figure came closer and closer, I saw that this person had no staff.

"This is strange. Where's his staff?" The figure appeared to be struggling too, with arms flaying about, nothing like Jack who could ride the winds like a natural. Still struggling, it seemed to be going unstable.

"Whoa!" A girl's voice was heard from that distance.

"What?" I squinted my eyes, peering out to the figure. As it came closer, I saw it.

Not Jack.

I moved to one side and the person came crashing into the room, tumbling on the ground.

"Ow…"she groaned, rubbing her head. She mumbled something and then got up.

"Ahem! And what are you doing here?"I asked. She became scared stiff, her whole body straightened up. She slowly turned around.

"A-are you North?"She asked, facing me. Her bright green eyes looked at me.

"Yes! And you are?"

"I'm sorry! I'm Suzanna, but you can call me Zanna. So sorry for barging in like this! Ermm…it's like this," she took a deep breath and continued, "Man in Moon wanted me to meet the guardians. He said you could help me."

Znna's P.O.V

I held my breath, hoping he trusts me, because he seems really doubtful right now, scratching his white beard. That's when I realized his tattoos on both arms and the two swords on his body. I gulped.

_Please trust me please trust me please trust me…_

That's when he said," it has been a long time since a child had visited us. Come! Let's talk over with some cookies the elves made!"

…_he wanted to talk? And I thought he was some fierce guy who wouldn't want to talk._

Slowly I sank down into one of the chairs. North then took a plate of cookies and handed one to me. I took it and bit a small piece off. It wasn't to my taste but it was still edible though. Not wanting to be rude, I bit off another piece slowly, hoping I would not be offered another one.

"So Zanna, what happened? How did you get here?" North asked, munching on a cookie. I then explained everything, from the time I woke up to be found in the library, when I got back my memories and when the Man in Moon told me, till when I flew to the workshop.

"So… you're a spirit now, and Man in Moon brought you here, so that we can help? But with what?" North questioned.

I shook my head. "I have no idea either. I thought you had the answer."

North sat there thinking. Finally he spoke. "We will discuss this with the guardians at the meeting later. Zanna, why don't you follow Dingle to the guest room and wait around for a couple of hours perhaps? Sorry but I have other matters to take care of. Christmas is coming in 5 more days and many things still need to be done." Saying this, he got up and opened the door. I walked out, thanking him and followed Dingle, a little elf wearing a hat costume, with a bell attached to the top. Weird if you ask me. Still, I followed behind him. Breaking the silence, I asked. "So… is everyone busy now?"

He nodded his head, making the bell ring too. He started jumping around, making silly faces. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Could you bring me where the toys are made? I'm really curious." He smiled wide, happy to know that someone was interested in his 'work'. He took off, running to where most of the activities were occurring. I giggled, following behind. As we took a lift down, I couldn't help feel awed at the place. Toys were on every table with the yetis doing their job. Toys could be seen flying through the air like magic. It definitely felt magical. The elves were busy with their own things though. As Dingle led me through the whole way, I noticed the huge globe in the middle of the huge room. As I got too carried away looking at it, I didn't notice the yeti walking towards me with a handful of presents.

"Ow!" I fell backwards after my head hit against them. I opened my eyes to see the presents scattered everywhere. The yeti even gasped in horror.

'Oh no! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz! Let me help!" I immediately stood back up and grabbed the presents, carrying all of them in my arms. The yeti tried to get them back but I was persistent.

"Where do I put these?" He gave up and pointed towards a chute. Quickly, I ran to the chute and threw them down gently. From below I heard more yetis shouting to others.

_Boy, the sound busy! ...I can help them!_

I ran to one of the yetis and took the presents of his hands. "These go to the chute right?" He was shock, but gave a quick "yup" reply. I ran back to the chute and dumped them in. The other yetis noticed this and left the presents on the table, knowing that I was helping out. Some even personally handed to me the presents. I ran back and fro as fast as I could, knowing that time was ticking fast for Christmas. I actually never celebrated Christmas before though. It was always the usual every day, performing at the circus. _Sigh _But, I'm glad I could help out now, at least making good use of myself. The elves noticed this and even came over to help.

Time ticked fast and soon, 3 hours had passed already. I didn't want to stop, though the elves were tired and decided to take a break. The yetis didn't stop and continued on with their work. I realized that although I had been running about, I didn't even break a sweat. It must be the cold weather. I'm actually glad that it's not all sunny and warm or the whole place would be flooded with our sweat and stink up.

"Would you stop painting your eggs?!" North's voice was heard from above. I looked up and from below, I could see 3 figures. North was there, talking to what it seems to me a huge grey kangaroo with a rabbit's ear and short tail, which he then replied.

"I need to prepare for Easter North! After Christmas will be Easter. I need to prepare mate! Besides, it calms me down ok?" A voice with an Australian accent replied back, sounding in a hurry too.

"Easter is not that close! You have much time to prepare for it! The river and plants can help you paint the eggs even! Christmas is 5 more days and I am-"North was interrupted by the Easter Bunny's complaint, something about judging others. Besides them, a lady, who seems to be half bird half human, was flying about, talking to little fairies, whose colours were of bright green and purple. They were talking about…teeth? The fairies don't even talk back normally, only giving out high-pitch noises.

Going to the lift, I decided to check on things. Once at the top floor, I sneakily went to where North and the other guardians were. Truth was, I didn't need to sneak at all. They were all busy with either their arguing or orders. From my spot, I could see another of North's friend. A short little man, who was made of yellow sand, standing and sleeping at the same time. Just then, he woke up and turned around to face me. We looked at each other for a while. I then smiled, waving my hand. He did so too. I walked to him and asked," When will they stop their chattering?" In reply, yellow sand formed above his head, shaping to a question mark.

"Hmm…" I thought for a while. Soon, Dingle appeared. Seeing me, he ran over and wanted to bring me somewhere. "Wait Dingle! North wanted me to meet the guardians for help."

The little man beside me had a shocked expression. He grabbed Dingle by his hat and shook it hard.

Everyone just stopped what they were doing and stared back at him and at me too. Oh no…

North's P.O.V

I turned around and saw Sandy swinging Dingle, and beside him was Zanna.

"Zanna! Sorry I didn't see you there! How long have you been waiting?"I asked. The other guardians were having shocked expressions on their faces, except for Sandy who pointed to Zanna.

"Guadians, this is Zanna, short for Suzanna. Zanna, this is the Easter Bunny or Bunny for short," I said, pointing to Bunny. "G'day mate!" he said, still holding on to his eggs. "And this is the Tooth Fairy, but we call her Tooth." As if on cue, Tooth went flying towards Zanna.

"Hi there Zanna! You're so pretty! Oh, did you brush your teeth? How pearly white are they?" Tooth opened out Zanna's mouth like she would always and commented, "They're so sparkly! Good thing that you brush your teeth, don't want to get cavities. Did you floss too?" Before Zanna could reply, I said, "Tooth! Fingers away from mouth!"

"Sorry North, but her teeth are so shiny!" She smiled, flying to her other mini fairies.

"And that is Sandy whom you just met. Sandman is his name." Sandy took a hat he formed from yellow sand and bowed.

Zanna just stared at us. "Wow… all the guardians are here?"

"Not exactly, we still need to wait for him." Bunny replied, rolling his eyes. "Who?"

"He would be Jack Frost. He was made guardian not long ago." I explained. Zanna's eyes went right open. "Jack Frost? As in the winter spirit, who can control snow and ice? He's a guardian too?" Bunny chuckled, and said," you know, that was the same expression I had when he was chosen. Like how could he be chosen as guardian? That irresponsible, irritating-"

"I thought you cared Easter kangaroo." Jack's voice interrupted Bunny.

Zanna's P.O.V

Everyone turned to one side of the room and saw Jack flying in, and then landing on the ground gently. He even made a pouty face look. "Bloody show pony." Bunny muttered before going back to painting his eggs. The mini fairies swoon to him and started making high-pitched squeals. Even tooth was going towards him, checking his teeth. She never seemed this close to the other guardians. …No way… Tooth's got a crush on Jack?! I tried to remain a poker face expression, but couldn't help smile slightly. But Jack doesn't seem the same to Tooth though. "Tooth!" North said again. Tooth made a 'sorry-can't-help-it' face and shrugged her shoulders, flying above then giving more orders to her mini fairies. Jack chuckled and turned to face North.

"So, what's the meeting about?" North pointed to me and Jack looked over. I did a little bow and introduced myself. "I'm Suzanna but you can call me Zanna." Jack thought for a while and said,"sure thing Suz." Thinking he misheard, I said, "it's Zanna."

"Suz."

"Zanna!"

"Suz!"

"Zanna!"

"Suz!"

"Fine! Its Suz!"

"Zanna!"

"I laughed, almost tearing up. "Good one Jack!" Jack laughed too.

"Zanna, could you please tell them about how you ended up here?" North asked, after getting everyone's attention. I explained everything again which I said to North not long ago. Everyone was interested, asking some questions only at some points.

After my story, they all seemed confused. Some questions still remain, like what am I doing here and why am I here...for what reason. Too soon, the moon appeared through the gap of North's workshop. North spoke" Hey Manny! How are things old friend? Tell us the big news!"

North's P.O.V

The moon beam reached out to the huge space in the room, spreading across it. Suddenly, a shadow appeared. It was Pitch's. "Pitch is back? How come?" Tooth asked.

"Pitch…as in the boogeyman?" Zanna asked, crossing her arms. I nodded. Turning back to Manny I asked. "Can Zanna help us?" The shadow of Pitch disappeared, and was replaced with a silhouette of a girl dancing, her long hair twirling around and her mouth moving slowly, as if saying something. The moon beam dimmed slowly. Once the dance ended, the light shined brightly. The light was so intense that I covered my eyes with my hands out. The light then dimmed out, everyone opening back their eyes.

"That's why you chose her. She can help us fight Pitch. But…she's not guardian?" I talked out, looking at Manny.

"Yes." He replied.

"I see."

_If Manny sent her here, said that she can help us fight Pitch, why isn't she made guardian?_ _Sometimes no one could understand Manny's ways. Not even Sandy. I guess only time would tell us more. I turned around and faced everyone._

"Guardians! You heard Manny. We have to make sure Zanna's safe from Pitch! She will stay here until further news." I announced to everyone who agreed. Zanna, however, opposed. "I'll be fine! I don't need protection. No problem! I can stay here till Christmas though can I?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Then where will you go then?"

She rubbed her elbow and smiled cheekily. "You know, I heard about the Warren," she said, looking at Bunny," and I really want to check it out. And I think if I laze around here not doing anything, I think I'll catch a cold soon." Immediately, Zanna sneezed, confirming her statement.

"Too late I guess."Jack said. "Sorry, it's just that…my body is really weak and," she sneezed again before continuing,"and I get sick easily, especially when it's cold." Everyone gave an empathy look. Poor Zanna looks like she could freeze up, sneezing away. Quickly, she smiled. "So, if anyone wants to look for me, I'll be with the yetis and the elves preparing presents for Christmas!" She then hurried up before anyone could reply. Her sneezes could still be heard at a long distance. "Crikey! That girl moves faster than I thought." Bunny said, looking into the way she ran to. "She's really nice! I know it!" Tooth's said, with Sandy nodding his head in agreement. "So who's gonna look after her?" Jack asks. I opened my mouth to reply, but something stopped me.

The globe.

It was covered in black sand.

Then, a sinister voice was heard. Everyone got ready into position.

Pitch is here.

The black sand continued to envelope the globe. "So nice to see the guardians again, especially with Jack Frost together. You all get ready. My army of nightmares are prepared, are yours? Pitch laughed again, but was nowhere to be seen. We eyed around, looking for or target.

"Oh, and I see you have a new friend with you too." Pitch said. He found Zanna already? Then, Zanna's voice was heard. "Can you let go of me, please? Ow ow ow hey! Don't hold me by the hair, it hurts!"


End file.
